


Sugar Neighbors

by Akitachan



Category: Dreamboy (Podcast)
Genre: Dane/Luke - Freeform, Dreamboy Season 2, Dreamboy podcast, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pepper Heights Zoo, Troop 195
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitachan/pseuds/Akitachan
Summary: The world looked the exact same at midnight as it did at midday. The darkness of night was just a cover.The world always looked the same.
Relationships: Dane/Luke (Dreamboy)
Kudos: 4





	Sugar Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from Dane Terry’s song “Sugar Neighbors.” I was inspired to write this fic after seeing the sad news that the ‘Dreamboy’ podcast would not be getting a second season. This is my idea of what happens after the night sky in Pepper Heights turns azure blue.

It hadn’t even been ten years since that night, but, to Luke, it felt like an eon ago. He stopped under the azure blue lamplight. 

That night, he’d learned the world looked the same at midnight as it did at midday.

He’d been fourteen—just before he, his mom, and his stepdad left Pepper Heights for good. His high school career had been off to a tentatively good start, until it wasn’t. 

They’d broken the news to him that night—well, his mom had, over dinner. They were leaving Pepper Heights. His mom’s job was relocating her to Florida, of all places. Steven, his brand-spanking new stepdad, had his eyes glued to the baseball game all during dinner. Apparently, Steven’s cousin lived down there too, and he was going to help him open his own liquor store.

His mom, Celia, had spoken softly, hesitantly, laying a gentle hand on Luke’s trembling hand as his world crumbled around him. 

Celia asked if he’d be okay, and he’d nodded and assured her he’d be fine.

He was always fine.

Luke had excused himself from the dinner table and sat in his room until it was late. Steven had fallen asleep on his beat-up recliner chair, an ugly thing he’d brought to Luke’s home from his sordid bachelor pad. He knew Steven had been drinking and would be dead asleep, but still tiptoed past his snoring form around midnight.

It wasn’t unusual for summer storms to break out in late September. He’d sat at the door to his porch, watching the rain for a long time. 

Luke wished the lightning would strike him. Put him out of his misery.

Suddenly, a strike of lightning zapped close to the house. 

In reality, it was an instant, but to Luke’s eyes, it lasted a lifetime. He was amazed, and a little saddened, to see it:

The world looked the exact same at midnight as it did at midday. The darkness of night was just a cover. 

The world always looked the same.


End file.
